What Went Wrong
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: James is 24 and married to Jessica. Logan is 23, and engaged to Claire. Kendall is 24, and dating Natalie. Carlos is 23, and dating Ava. He desperately wants to make contact with his friends. Just after Logan's 19th birthday, the band broke up. Why?


**What Went Wrong...**

**I don't know, don't ask me!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Big Time Rush or the OCs in this story, I would most likely be watching a movie marathon with the guys right now, or hanging out with the fellow fanfiction-ites. **

**Jess Diamond POV: **

I lay on my back, watching 'Bring It On' out of the corner of my eye, while reading a list titled '101 Things Every New Mother Should Know', a list that Claire Sulkin, my best friend from high school sent me. I'd gotten up to number 47, 'Use A Pizza Cutter For Breakfast', when my cell rang. I picked it up. _James_, it read.  
>"Hey baby," I said.<br>"_Hey, you okay?_"  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm reading a list my friend sent me about stuff new mothers should know," I said.<br>_"Cool. Okay, I'm about to go back on set. Text or call me if you need anything," _he said.  
>"Okay. Love you," I smiled.<br>"_Love you too. Bye,"  
><em>"Bye," I said, after hearing the click. I put the phone down again, just as it vibrated and James' voice filled the air.  
>"Hello?"<br>"_Don't you have caller ID?_" the person asked.  
>"I do, I just couldn't be bothered looking at the name. Who is it?"<br>"_It's Claire. I just can't believe that you are nine months pregnant, and you are also working full-time_," she said. I could hear the frowning in the way she spoke.  
>"I'm fine, rea-" I was cut off by the pressure of an anchor pushing through my pelvis.<br>"_Jess? You okay?" _she asked, this time worry dripping off the edge of her voice.  
>"Someone's paying us an early visit," I said, getting up.<br>"_I'm coming_," she said, hanging up. I waited about another two minutes before another contraction rippled through my body. About three contractions later, Claire pulled up.  
>"Where's James?" she asked.<br>"Work in Detroit," I said, grimacing. Logan got out of the car and opened the door. I sat behind the passenger's seat, as Logan sat next to me.  
>"Logan's going to take the place of James...well, he's just going to hold your hand, which you can squeeze whenever you are in major pain, and he'll help you with your breathing," Claire explained.<p>

"C'mon, Jess. Breathe deeply...deeply," he said quietly. I squeezed his hand hard as another contraction rippled through my body. He bit his lip.  
>"Sorry," I mumbled, as I started trying to breathe deeply.<br>"Don't hurt my boyfriend!" Claire yelled from the front seat.  
>"It doesn't hurt Cici," he said, grimacing as I had another contraction.<p>

"Claire, contractions are getting closer together," Logan said, switching his eyesight from me to his girlfriend in the front.  
>"Logan, call James. Tell him his wife is going into labor, and that he needs to come ASAP," Claire said, swerving to miss a rogue driver.<br>"Crap. Crazy driver," she said under her breath. A couple of minutes later, and Logan was mopping at my forehead. I screamed in pain...then felt a wet liquid run down my leg and onto the seat. I calmed down for a second.  
>"My water just broke," I said, looking at Logan.<br>"HURRY UP CICI!" Logan yelled. I looked at his hand, and saw a couple of reddish-purple marks.  
>"Sorry," I mumbled again, before screaming in pain.<p>

**5 1/2 Hours Later...**

**James POV:**

I ran into the hospital, and up to the reception. "I'M LOOKING FOR JESSICA HART-DIAMOND?" I asked. Or...screamed.  
>"Uh-huh, you have to fill out our visitor's form," She snaps her gum before handing me a clipboard with a thick stack of papers not looking at all worried by what I had to say, "Afterwards, you can visit her."<br>"Um, I think you don't know who you're talking to. Ahem, I'm _James Diamond_, from the former band _Big Time Rush_ and the actor from not one, not two, but THREE new movies,"  
>"Oh! I didn't know I was dealing with royalty. In that case- YOU STILL HAVE TO FILL OUT THE FORM, IDIOT!" She spat in my face then disappeared into the backroom.<br>"Look lady-" I scowled, fury bubbling in my blood, ready to attack her verbally, when someone interrupted me.  
>"James!" I turned.<br>"Logan? Wow, it's been ages, how are you?" I asked.  
>"I'm fine. I'm still with Claire, that's why I'm here. We've had a kid. He's only half a year old. His name is Tyler, named after Claire's father," he said.<br>"Cool," I said. We both sat down on chairs in the waiting room. The next ten minutes was covered by an awkward silence.  
>"So…"<br>"So…" I answered. I pointed at the bruises on his hand, and raised my eyebrow.  
>"Your wife. She squeezed the life out of it," he chuckled.<br>"Oh. So, what happened?"  
>"Claire was on the phone with Jess when she went into labor. I just got home, when she said we needed to get back to the hospital, and-"<br>"Did you say back to the hospital?"  
>"Yeah, I'm a children's doctor,"<br>"Congrats!"  
>"Thanks. So, where was I? Oh yeah, so we dropped Tyler off at Kendall and Natalie's apartment, and came and picked up Jess. We were on our way to the hospital when her water broke, and then I called you, and I have been here for the past five and bit hours," he said.<br>"Cool. So where's Claire?"  
>"Picking up Tyler," he said. He looked up.<br>"Or coming through the hospital doors," he said, pointing.  
>"I'm sorry I took so long. I had to pick up Jess' bag, which she left behind, and I had a short argument with Nati and Kendall, because they wanted to come. They should be coming with Tyler in….3…2…1," she said, pointing to the door where three people rushed in. They scanned the room, and ran over to us.<br>"Hey, buddy," Kendall said.  
>"Kendall," I said.<br>"Hey, James,"  
>"Hey Nati," I said, looking at the curly-haired girl before me.<br>"And this, must be Tyler," I said, smiling at a young boy in her arms. His brown eyes sparkled.  
>"Can I hold him?" I asked his parents.<br>"Sure," they replied, as Claire took Tyler and put him in my arms.  
>"Hey, Tyler," I said, as he babbled, bouncing up and down. He was wearing blue feetie pajamas, and his dark hair was spiked up. We spent quite a while laughing with each other, looking at Tyler.<br>"James!" I heard, as I turned around. Carlos was bounding towards me with a girl, who had dark brown hair, and electric green eyes.  
>"We heard that Jess was having the baby" Carlos said, as soon as he came closer.<br>"Oh, so everyone comes to the birth of James and Jess' kid, and not to the birth of Tyler," Claire complained.  
>"We were there!" Nati and Kendall shouted.<br>"I was there!" Carlos yelled.  
>"I was in Europe filming!" I protested.<br>"Wait, Carlos, who's this?" Logan asked, gesturing to the girl Carlos had bought.  
>"Oh, This is Ava, my new girlfriend. Ava, this is Logan, Claire, their kid Tyler, Kendall, Natalie, and Jessica is James' wife, who is having their first," he said.<br>"Hey, Ava," I said, holding out my hand.  
>"Hi, James," she said, shaking it.<br>"Jessica Hart-Diamond?" the doctor said/asked. We all ran up.  
>"She's ready to see you guys. Which one of you is her husband?"<br>"I am!" I yelled, raising my hand.  
>"Congratulations, you are the father of a healthy baby girl," he said.<br>"Which room is she in?" Claire asked.  
>"812," he said. I laughed.<br>"What's so funny?" Carlos asked me.  
>"It's the number I was when we had the…auditions," I trailed off.<br>"To 812!" we cheered, before running off to room 812.

**Jess POV:**

I was almost asleep when eight figures burst into my room. I curled up, and mumbled something about what they were all doing. That's right; even I don't know what I said.  
>"Jess, love? Are you okay?"<br>"Go way James," I mumbled again.  
>"Where's the baby?" he asked.<br>"Up a tree. Piss off," I said.  
>"Jess, that's no way to speak when a child's around!" Claire said.<br>"Sorry, Claire-Bear. Sorry, Tiger," I mumbled.  
>"Excuse me?" someone asked. I guess it was a doctor, because I heard a baby crying. I sat up, and smiled. My midwife, Keri, stood at the door, holding a tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket.<br>"Hey, Jess. Here's your baby. She's a beauty," she said, walking in and passing the blanket to me. I looked at the little girl, and smiled again.  
>"James, come here," I murmured. He came and sat down on the bed next to me. Logan pulled out a camera from somewhere, and held it up to us.<br>"Smile pretty, pretty," he said, making us laugh. The flash came as we were brushing our heads together, laughing.  
>"Keri? Do you mind taking a picture of all of us?" I asked, as the redhead turned and started walking out.<br>"Of course I don't mind!" she laughed, taking the camera from Logan. Everyone crowded around, smiling their butts off.

Everything's going great.

**Present Day…**

"TYLER!"  
>"JAYME!"<br>Claire and I ran up the path between the Lion and Tiger Exhibits. It's amazing how fast two kids can run when they're on pop. I caught sight of a pink princess dress, and sped up. I caught up with the girl, and scooped her up in my arms. Her chestnut-brown hair, illuminated by sunlight, was bouncing around her face.  
>"Mama!" she babbled. I smiled, kissing the top of her head.<br>'THERE SHE IS!" someone yelled. I looked up, as people jumped out of trees, bushes, and behind trash cans. Cameras started flashing, and people started shouting. I cradled Jayme to my chest, and tried to block out most of the noise. I then realized I was being backed up against a wall. I pulled out my iPhone 4, and called speed dial #4.  
>"<em>Hello?"<br>_"HELP!" I shrieked into the phone, before hanging up. I shrank down against the wall, whispering the lyrics to Worldwide. Just as I thought the paparazzi were at their worst, a large shadow cast over us and the flashes stopped. I opened my eyes and looked up.  
>"I suggest you leave her alone," Freight Train said. The paps nodded, keeping their eyes on Freight Train but backing up. I felt fingers underneath my arms, and turned around.<br>"Thanks James," I whispered.  
>"It's okay. Anything to help my girls," he smiled. I got up, and walked around the paparazzi. We'd gotten about 18ft away, when they yelled<br>"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"  
>"Run!" James yelled, picking up speed. We hid behind a concrete wall at the bottom of the wall, laughing. I got out my wallet and looked at a picture of us three on Jayme's first red carpet.<br>"I love that photo," James said, taking my wallet.  
>"I need to go to the bathroom," I declared, taking my wallet and putting it back in my bag.<br>"Look after Jayme?"  
>"Sure," he said. I ran to the ladies', and pushed open the door. I walked to the mirror, and took out my wallet. I took out the photo, and smiled. I looked at the <em>actual <em>photo I wanted in there. It was the one of everyone that Keri took on the day Jayme was born. Ava and Carlos were pulling faces, Kendall and Natalie were doing peace signs, Logan and Claire were next to James and I, who were on the bed. Tyler was reaching to see Jayme, who was wrapped in a pink blanket in my arms.

**I wish everyone was happy together like before the breakup…**

**I hope you like it!  
>Review, Please?<strong>


End file.
